I'm sure I love you
by xMoxicity
Summary: Aj has a crush on Cm Punk, he has a girlfriend. What happens when he realizes he doesnt love his girlfriend and realizes he loves Aj? Aj/Punk Oneshot


Aj Lee let out a little sigh after filming her scene with the one and only, Mr. Cm Punk. "You ok Aj?" Punk asked looking at the petite women in concern."Perfectly fine. I think you're girlfriend is over there waiting for you."Aj said as she forced a smile.

Aj knew she had lied to him but really didn't want or need him to know how she felt about him, a reason being he has a girlfriend. "You sure?" Punk asked, looking at the brunette in front of him.

"Yep, I'm sure."Aj said once again forcing a smile. "Ok then."Punk said before walking over to his girlfriend, Kelly Kelly. Kelly pecked Punk on the lips and gave him a smile. "Hey Aj!" Kelly called waving her over.

Aj took a deep breath before putting a smile on her face and skipping over. "Yeah?" Aj said, keeping that fake smile on her face. "We're going to the club later. You should come with! Yanno bring Kaitlyn and Trent with you." Kelly said with a smile. "Sounds like fun." Aj nodded.

"Great we'll see you there."Kelly grinned walking off with Punk in tow. Aj sighed and ran her hand threw her hair before noticing her two best friends talking with each other. "Kait, Trent! I need you guys."Aj sighed running up to them.

"What's up fellow Pokémon lover?"Kaitlyn asked looking at her. Aj explained her situation to her best friends. "Ooo, I'm in! You know me, love to dance."Trent said before doing a little dance.

"Same as him. I'm in." Kaitlyn said nodding along, doing a little dance of her own. "Why do I hang out with you two?"Aj giggled. "Come on April Jeanette Mendez, you know you love us." Trent said grinning at her.

"What Trent said. Plus you couldn't live without us."Kaitlyn said. "Yeah you got that right." Aj sighed looking at her two best friends. "Now back to our conversation…Pikachu is better." Kaitlyn said. "In you're dreams Kait."Trent snorted.

"Come on Aj. This will be you're night to get over the crush you have on Cm Punk. He has a girlfriend." Kaitlyn said. "I know, I know but I cant help how I feel."Aj sighed as she ran the brush threw her hair.

"Well this is fun."Trent sighed taking a drink of his beer. "Where's the Trent that wanted to dance? Go dance!"Aj giggled. "Only if you come with."Trent pouted at her. "Fine let's go dance."Aj argeed after seeing Punk making out with Kelly.

"Great, I'm a third wheel."Kaitlyn sighed. "Naw, you don't have to be. Wanna dance?" A fellow nxter, Derrick Bateman said. "Sure."Kaitlyn nodded as she followed him to the dance floor. "Now that is funny." Trent said as he pointed to Kaitlyn and Derrick dancing. "Didn't they hate each other?"Aj said tilting her head to the side.

"Wait just a minute…don't go storyline Aj on me, k?"Kaitlyn sais as Trent and Aj walked up. "You're so weird."Aj giggled. "Why thank you, that's why we're best friends." Kaitlyn grinned at her.

"This storyline is weird."Aj agreed with Kaitlyn. "Don't you have fun playing a demented heartbroken crazy chick?"Kaitlyn said, tilting her head to the side and giving Aj a pointed look.

"Well yeah it is fun. The whole Kane kissing me thing will be very weird though."Aj said. "That's expected Aj, I mean seriously… It's Kane we're talking about here." Trent said taking a drink of his beer.

"He has a point."Kaitlyn nodded along. "…True." Aj said after a few moments. "So how do you like the whole Daniel Bryan-Cm Punk- Kane thing. Must be hard considering you actually dated Daniel."Derrick said.

"Kinda…awkward. We're getting towards friends. Kane freaks me out and… well Yanno." Aj said. "Ah yeah. Do you know who their actually gonna put you with?" Kaitlyn said looking at the brunette.

"I wish. They wont tell us anything. 'Heres what you're doing today. And no you wont find out anything more'."Aj said mocking John Laurinaitis's voice. "That's not nice of him." Kaitlyn said as she frowned.

"Kait, it's John Laurinaitus, when has he ever done something nice?" Trent said giving the blonde a look. "I see you're point." Kaitlyn said. "Is that…It's Lita!." Aj said surprised. Lita walked up to the four.

"Hey guys."Lita greeted them with a friendly smile as she sat down. "How's life with Edge?" Aj asked. "It's Adam, life is never…normal with him." Lita said chuckling. "That's true." Aj said nodding along.

"So he's the same?" Trent said. "Still the same Adam, still very childish sometimes." Lita said. "Amy, nice seeing you again." Punk said as he walked over, not having since his ex since they broke up back in 2010.

"You too Punk." Lita said. "How's life without me?" Punk asked curiously. "It's so horrible! I just totally need you in my life!" Lita exclaim sarcastically. The group around them laughed. "Did you have to be sarcastic?"Punk said looking at her.

"You know me well enough…Of course I did!"Lita smirked at him. "Should have expected that." Punk said taking a deep breath as he sat in the seat next to Aj, taking a drink of his pepsi. "Why'd you leave me sitting alone?" Kelly asked angrily walking up.

"To hang out with someone who isn't drunk." Punk replied looking at her. "I'm not drunk. See?" Kelly slurred as she took a couple steps toward him but tripped and almost fell. "So not drunk at all."Punk said sarcastically, watching her regain her balance. "I'm not!" Kelly protested as she held onto a chair to keep herself standing.

"Kelly lets have a talk."Punk said leading her towards the entrance of the club. "Ok, I need to tell you something though." Kelly giggled as she sat on the bench outside of the club. "Ok… What did you need to tell me?"Punk said looking at her.

"Well… I love you Cm Punk." Kelly said. Punk looked at her, not knowing how to react. "Arent you going to tell me you love me?...You love me don't you?"Kelly said tearing up. "I…I don't love you Kelly." Punk replied, preparing for the slap he was about to get.

You love her don't you?"Kelly realized looking at him. "Love who?"Punk said acting confused. "Don't play stupid Punk. I know you love her. Have a nice life." Kelly scowled before stumbling off into the night.

"Yo Aj!"Punk said waving her over. "What's up?" Aj said following him out of the club. Punk turned to look at her once they reached a little park across the street. "Kelly helped me realize that…I love you Aj." Punk said after taking a deep breath.

Aj looked at him in shock. "Are…Are you sure you love me?" Aj said looking at him, tilting her head to the side. "Yeah…I'm sure I love you." Punk nodded giving the brunette in front of him a smile.

Aj smiled back at him, wrapping her arms around his neck before crushing her lips against his. Punk kissed the woman back before wrapping his arms around her waist. "Punk."Aj said breaking the kiss up. "Hmm?" Punk said, upset she broke the kiss.

"I love you too." Aj told him before smiling at him. Punk smiled back before kissing the girl he knew he'd be with forever.


End file.
